


Bésame fuerte y antes de que te vayas.

by mariposaxmental



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, I tried I swear, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, Writing, Writing Exercise, writing challenge, writing prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental
Summary: El tiempo, fue una de las primeras cosas que se decretaron después de la creación de la Federación Interplanetaria. La segunda fue la estructura que contenía los deberes y derechos de un capitán de nave.Una de las normas era despertarse pronto para comenzar un nuevo turno a bordo de la nave. Algo que Jim Kirk no estaba cumpliendo. Y Spock tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bésame fuerte y antes de que te vayas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwarleyWritesFanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss me hard before you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744689) by [mariposaxmental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaxmental/pseuds/mariposaxmental). 



> A pedido de @SwarleyWritesFanfiction. Un one shot de Spirk con besos matutinos y demasiados adormilados como pedido de mi reto de escritura con tropos. Hice lo mejor que puede. Espero que te guste.

El paso del tiempo es diferente cuando se está en el espacio.

Lejos de la tierra y de las normas establecidas por la humanidad, el tener una noción del tiempo clara parece una misión imposible. Por suerte, eso llegó a un consenso al fundarse con la comunidad interplanetaria. Las reglas del tiempo o de un horario universal se llegaron a un acuerdo mediante una charla entre humanos, vulcanos, y cada representante de todas las especies que forman parte de la Federación Estelar. El tiempo, fue una de las primeras cosas que se decretaron después de la creación de la Federación. La segunda fue la estructura que contenía los deberes y derechos de un capitán de nave.

Una de las normas era despertarse pronto para comenzar un nuevo turno a bordo de la nave. Algo que Jim Kirk no estaba cumpliendo.

Spock terminó su meditación diaria para volver a la cama al lado de su capitán. El objetivo de su retorno era despertar a Jim Kirk, pero el joven terrestre sólo se movió para abrazarlo por la cintura como si fuese una almohada.

— _Mmm_.

La cabeza de Jim se posó sobre el vientre de Spock, al punto de que el rubio podía escuchar sus latidos. Spock no puso quejas y encontró fascinante el hecho de que los humanos pudieran expresar tanto sobre sí mismos con sus posturas y gestos al dormir. Por un momento, Spock se preguntó si él había tenido esos gestos descontrolados. Después de todo, Spock era mitad humano.

—Jim.

Spock dejó de analizar la forma de dormir del capitán e intentó despertarlo al tocarle su hombro, pese a que las yemas de sus dedos ardieron contra la piel, pero no pasó nada. Jim siguió durmiendo.

Si no tuvieran que cumplir con normas y horarios dentro de la nave, Spock lo dejaría descansar en paz e incluso se quedaría a su lado sólo para verlo dormir sin interrupciones ni pesadillas. Pero no podían hacer eso. Era el turno de volver al puente después de que el señor Sulu condujera la nave durante un par de horas.

—James.

Spock susurró su nombre. Lo mencionó del mismo modo en que él solía hablar sobre algún dato científico o descendía a una nueva civilización donde descubría algo fascinante.

— _James_.

Nada. El capitán no respondía.

Él frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a Jim. El rubio sólo se movió para subir el rostro sobre su pecho, dejando a Spock inamovible sobre la cama. El vulcano pensó en correrlo con fuerza, pero no era apropiado ser rudo con él. De todos modos, él nunca ha querido ser descortés ni agresivo con Jim.

Al contrario, a su lado sólo afloraba una dulzura que rara vez dejaba salir.

Spock acarició los cabellos dorados de su capitán y se deleitó al sentirlo tan sedoso. Cerró los ojos, por un instante, y se relajó, mientras que Jim hizo un ruidito satisfactorio y siguió su sueño.

De verdad que podían quedarse así si es que no tuvieran obligaciones.

Pero los llamados del puente hacia el comunicador de Jim y por el altavoz de toda la nave, ya comenzaron a sonar. Spock comenzó a preocuparse. Si Jim no despertaba era porque algo malo le estaba pasando y si no respondía pues la siguiente cama que podría ocupar se encontraba en la bahía médica. Y eso implicaba lidiar con el doctor McCoy y la enfermera Christine Chapel.

Spock estaba seguro —un noventa por ciento del total de sus cálculos— que si Jim no despertaba luego, el doctor McCoy vendría a su habitación a hacerlo personalmente. Spock no quería acertar en las probabilidades ni enfrentarse a las estadísticas cuando están relacionadas con el doctor McCoy.

Spock respetaba al doctor McCoy, como lo hacía todo integrante de la nave, pero a veces el médico le desesperaba y le asustaba. La verdad es que Leonard McCoy podía ser demasiado terrorífico, sobretodo con el capitán. Antes pensaba que el doctor sería una autoridad suficiente para controlar los impulsos y desenfrenos de Jim, pero ni con sus agujas hipodérmicas conseguía quedarse quieto. En realidad ni con Spock ni sus persuasiones, razonamientos ni fuerza, eran suficientes para mantener al capitán atado a la silla.

Jim Kirk era una criatura indomable. Un humano muy particular. Único en su especie. Y Spock le atesoraba por ello.

Pero ahora tenía que estar despierto. Spock pensó con rapidez en cómo levantarlo de la cama antes de que McCoy, Uhura, Sulu o incluso Chekov llegara a la habitación e hiciera un escándalo por toda la nave.

—Capitán —musitó aún acariciando sus cabellos—. Es hora de ir al puente.

— _N-no_ —Spock escuchó balbucear a Jim—. _N-no capi-tán_.

Spock sonrió en silencio. Ya había una señal.

—Capitán, si no despierta…

— _S-Spock_ —volvió a balbucear Jim. El rubio giró su rostro y le miró con los ojos entre cerrados, negándose a abandonar el sueño—. _No me llames cap…_ —soltó un bostezo que lo dejó rendido, otra vez, sobre el pecho del vulcano _—… capi… tán…_

Él sabía a lo que se refería. Jim le repetía mil veces su nombre para que Spock dejara de llamarlo por su cargo todo el tiempo. Pero a Spock le parecía que su nombre era tan bonito y preciado que sólo reservaba su pronunciación para ocasiones espaciales.

O cuando estaba extremadamente preocupado. Como en esa ocasión en que Jim decidió oler un par de flores al llegar al planeta Delta XII y terminó intoxicado por una semana. Los gritos del doctor McCoy se escucharon por toda la Enterprise y sin necesitar un altavoz.

Aquella semana fue aterradora. Spock no quería ni recordarla. Pues ahora sólo tenía que enfocarse en que Jim se despertara de una buena vez.

—Capitán.

Si Jim no abría sus ojos, iba a tomar medidas más drásticas.

—Capitán Kirk al puente. Se necesita al capitán en el puente —la voz de Chekov se escuchó por el comunicador personal por tercera vez. Jim ahora se había movido del pecho de Spock. El rubio soltó al vulcano para abrazar su propia almohada y enterrarse entre el colchón y las sábanas. Spock ya comenzó a desesperarse. Se levantó para vestirse apropiadamente y dirigirse al puente con una excusa sobre el profundo sueño del capitán, pero pensó en utilizar un último recurso.

Después de acomodarse la camiseta de oficial científico, se acercó nuevamente a Jim, corrió los rebeldes mechones que tenía sobre la frente y depositó un suave beso. Jim se movió apenas, y Spock le besó en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los párpados y dejó pequeños besitos en sus labios. Jim comenzó a reírse en el proceso. Al parecer los besos matutinos en vez de despertarlo sólo le daban costillas. Y Spock estaba por perder su paciencia vulcana. La humana ya se le había agotado hace un rato.

Pero entonces vio la luz en los azules y claros ojos de Jim. Somnoliento todavía, el joven capitán se sentó sobre la cama, aún envuelto sobre las sábanas y movió la cabeza en un gesto desaprobatorio.

— _Tram-pa_ … —musitó Jim y volvió a bostezar—. _Es-o. Eso es trampa… señor Spock._

Cuando Jim intentó volver a acostarse, Spock le detuvo al acunarle el rostro entre sus manos y le besó. Jim comenzó a reírse otra vez.

— _Eres_ … —Jim intentó hablar entre sus risas, sus deseos de dormir y las ganas de seguir recibiendo besos—… _un… tramp-…_

Spock sonrió con cautela y besó a Jim justo en el cuello.

—Lo justo es injusto y lo injusto es justo.

Jim soltó un gruñido y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Esta vez, sus ojos azules estaban un poco más abiertos que hace un rato.

—No con Macbeth —reclamó. Luego estiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Spock y se animó a besarlo nuevamente.

— _Mmmn… N-no… J-Jim.._ —Spock habló en medio de los besos. Con cuidado se alejó y volvió a ponerse de pie, pese a que Jim le hizo un puchero y dio palmadas sobre el colchón a modo de llamarlo para que regrese a la cama.

Spock negó rotundamente.

—Capitán —Jim rodó los ojos cuando Spock volvió a llamarlo por su cargo. Mientras que para Spock era bastante díficil luchar contra los pucheritos que Jim estaba haciendo—. Es momento de ir al puente. Si no lo hace vendrá el doctor McCoy y…

Jim estiró los brazos y comenzó a moverse de la cama. No dejó de sonreír en todo el tiempo.

—¿Le temes a _Huesos_? —Jim se acercó para abrazarle por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eso es algo nuevo.

—Es sólo respeto. Pero el doctor McCoy se destaca por alertar a toda la nave cuando tiene conflictos contigo.

Jim rió suavemente. Música para sus oídos.

—Tranquilo —Jim le abrazó y se relajó junto a su cuerpo—. Puedo lidiar con él.

—Jim…

—Ese es mi nombre.

— _James_.

—Si sigues llamándose en ese tono —le coqueteó Jim—, tendré que llevarte a la cama.

Spock alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Por qué estás tan cansado? No tuviste pesadillas. Has tomado tus vitaminas. Incluso tus índices de estrés han bajado —comentó Spock y enumeró un montón de factores—. No comprendo…

Jim le hizo callar con otro beso. Más profundo e intenso. Si Jim hubiera tenido más fuerza, lo habría arrastrado a la cama y no habrían salido de ahí. Spock se mantuvo firme y respondió al llamado de la boca de su capitán. Éste le acarició sus cabellos y saboreó sus labios como quien prueba un café espumante como desayuno. Estaban embelesados el uno con el otro hasta que alguien tosió detrás de ellos.

Spock no había escuchado que la puerta fue abierta por el mismísimo doctor McCoy, que tenía sus manos en las caderas y los miraba a ambos con reproche. Spock se giró preocupado, y Jim sólo liberó una risita suave.

—Ya voy, _Huesos_ —dijo Jim con ánimo—. Dile a Sulu que puede descansar. Y no me mires de ese modo.

El doctor McCoy soltó un bufido y estuvo a punto de tomar a Jim por el brazo para llevarlo en pijama hacia su silla de capitán. Sin embargo, Jim, travieso y juguetón, se giró para mirar a Spock.

—Por cierto, Spock… estuviste demasiado salvaje anoche. Si seguimos así no podré despertar maña…

Jim no pudo terminar la frase porque un sonrojado y alterado doctor McCoy decidió tomarlo por el cuello de la camiseta de dormir y se lo llevó en medio de reclamos a la bahía médica para hacerle un control primero. Mientras, que Spock recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y conectó los puntos de por qué Jim tenía demasiado sueño en la jornada.

Con sólo recordar, Spock sintió que la sangre le subió hasta las mejillas y todos en la nave presenciaron como el Primer Oficial tenía el rostro un poco más verdoso de lo normal. Una tonalidad que no desapareció en todo el turno que tuvo el joven científico a bordo de la U.S.S. Enterprise.


End file.
